This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Rhesus monkey rhadinovirus and the rhesus lymphocryptovirus are being developed as monkey models for human herpesvirus 8 and human Epstein Barr virus infection. We are interested in tropism, the glycoproteins used for entry, persistence and the contributions of individual viral genes. AIDS related.